The Way I Loved You
by Arzhetty
Summary: Aku tak begitu mengetahui apa arti cinta. Karena masih terlalu dini bagiku untuk menjabarkannya. Namun, aku mengerti saat aku mengambil intisari di balik kisah ini. Dan di sinilah mereka, dengan hidup yang berbeda, dengan jalan yang tak sama... /AU/


**The Way I Loved You**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berlari di lorong yang sepi saat dia mendengar kabar itu. Pukul 2.30 malam, dan Sakura berada sendirian di antara lorong-lorong Rumah Sakit yang panjang dan saling sambung-menyambung. Setelah sampai di ujung lorong, Sakura berhenti berlari untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut. Saat dia membuka pintunya, dia mendapati seorang wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata duduk di samping ranjang. Dan yang kini menjadi perhatiannya, adalah objek yang berbaring diatas ranjang. Keadaannya sadar, namun tidak menandakan kalau dia terjaga. Pandangannya dingin menatap langit-langit.

Sakura melangkah untuk mendekati. Nafasnya terengah-engah, dan dia gelisah saat menatap tubuh yang tak berdaya itu. Tak tahu harus berkata apa, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pakaian kantornya lusuh dan hampir basah kuyup karena terguyur hujan deras di luar. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak, saat dia dengan cerobohnya menerobos hujan saat turun dari taksi dan langsung berlarian ke lorong-lorong.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, dia menatap. Tapi seakan dia tak hadir, tak ada yang mengindahkannya. Akhirnya jemarinya terulur untuk menyentuh kening sosok yang berbaring tersebut.

"Jangan coba-coba sentuh aku dengan tanganmu yang sedingin es itu." Gerakannya terhenti karena seolah ada tangan maya yang menepis jemarinya. Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengelus pemuda itu, untuk menghindari keketusan yang lebih banyak dilontarkan untuknya nanti. Sakura tak heran, karena yang di hadapannya adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Maka dari itu, dia hanya termangu. Dan mencoba setengah mati untuk menyembunyikan rasa kekhawatirannya.

"Apakah kata dokter keadaanmu baik-baik saja? Tidak ada luka serius, kan?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia hanya berdecak ketus sebagai respon. Dan mengetahui tak aka nada gunanya lagi jika berinteraksi dengannya, maka Sakura menatap perempuan yang duduk dengan angkuh di sisi ranjang. "Karin?"

"Kakinya memar, sikunya hampir patah. Apalagi yang kau harapkan? Beruntung dia masih hidup jika mengingat kecelakaannya sangat dasyat. Keajaiban dapat lolos dari mobil yang kau kendarai menabrak beton pembatas, kan?"

"Aku akan menyebutnya keajaiban kalau dia sama sekali tidak terluka!" Kata Sakura yang hampir berteriak, nafasnya memburu. "Dia hampir mati, dan kau bilang itu beruntung? Bahkan saat aku mendengar kabarnya lewat telpon saja, aku langsung menerobos hujan untuk mencari taksi! Berlari kelorong-lorong dengan hampir basah kuyup, dan sekarang kau duduk di sini, dengan keangkuhanmu itu, kau bilang dia baik-baik saja dengan kakinya yang patah dan tangannya yang hampir putus? Jika ini adalah sebuah lelucon, maka ini adalah lelucon yang sangat lucu, bukan? Kalian membuatku hampir mati karena tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungku seolah ingin pecah! Dan sekarang, kau tenang-tenang saja bilang dia baik-baik saja, lantas siapa kau?"

"Aku lebih mengerti dia daripada kau! Aku lebih mengerti ini semua ketimbang kau! Kita sudah punya jalan masing-masing dengan sepakat kau tetap berada di pekerjaan kacanganmu itu, sedangkan aku akan tetap menyertainya menyalurkan hobi—"

"Hobi!" Sakura mengulang kata itu dengan nada mencemooh. "Jika kau mencoba meyakinkanku untuk membuatnya cepat mati, maka itu wajar! Karena yang kau lakukan hanyalah membuatnya sekarat, hampir mati, luka di sana-sini, dan—apa? Kau mau bicara apa? Aku benar kan soal semua ini?"

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun tentangnya, Sakura." Ujar Karin dengan pelan namun bergetar. Jari-jarinya terkepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya, kini dia bangkit berdiri untuk menyemai tingi tubuhnya dengan Sakura. "Kau hanya parasit yang setiap hari terus mengoceh, seakan kau tahu tentang ini, padahal tidak ada yang lebih kau tahu selain buah kesukaannya, makanan favoritnya atau warna kesukaannya! Aku menyesalkan kenapa Sasuke dapat tahan dengan ini, kau menjadi penghalang baginya. Dan akan terus begitu!"

"Oh, jadi kau merasa benar dengan membuat Sasuke begini? Kalau kau bilang aku tidak mengerti tentang Sasuke, maka kau juga tak mengerti tentang perasaanku padanya! Aku—ah! Aku merasa bodoh bicara denganmu! Mulai sekarang, pergilah dari sini—dan jangan ganggu Sasuke lagi."

Karin tidak bergerak, tak juga menjawab. Dia hanya mematung dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Sakura berhasil membuat emosinya terbakar sebegini parah. Akhirnya tidak tahan dengan perasaannya sendiri, dia bermaksud beranjak pergi untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

"Karin tidak akan kemana-mana, dia akan tetap disini." Kata Sasuke, tidak menatap siapapun diantara keduanya. "Pergilah jika kau tak suka dengan keputusanku."

Sakura seperti merasakan ada gondam yang menghantam dadanya. Dia menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, namun pemuda itu tetap mengalihkan pandangannya, seakan enggan untuk sekedar memberi kepastian dari kebenaran kata-katanya itu. Walaupun ada rasa keras kepala yang mendarah daging di dalam sifatnya, Sakura tetap tidak mampu untuk membalas itu. Hatinya yang sekeras batu tiba-tiba luluh lantah, terkikis.

Dan dengan hati hancur berkeping-keping, dia melangkah mundur. Menuju pintu dan berbalik membalakangi kedua orang yang telah mampu menguras emosinya sedemikian dasyat. Sesaat, dia berhenti. Air matanya tiba-tiba menetes di pipinya, bercampur dengan titik-titik air hujan yang masih tersisa di sana. Keengganan menyumbat harga dirinya. Tapi tak ada lagi yang sanggup di lakukannya selain pergi. Dan sedetik kemudian, sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Dari sini Sasuke dapat mendengar dentuman hak sepatu Sakura yang beradu dengan lantai. Dan dapat merasakan kalau perempuan itu berlari, kembali menerobos hujan.

.

.

.

'Pertarungan Balap Mobil ilegal itu tadi malam telah merenggut satu korban. Tidak diketahui si pengendara apakah masih hidup atau sudah meninggal. Karena saat ditemukan, mobil itu tengah terbakar. Di duga tangki bensinnya bocor saat menabrak beton pembatas. Tapi sekarang polisi tengah menjalani pengoprasian untuk menyelidiki lebih detil tentang Balap Mobi ilegal ini—"

Sakura segera mematikan televisinya dengan lunglai. Dia masih termangu sampai akhirnya seseorang mengejutkannya. Yang ternyata adalah Ino, sahabatnya. Cengiran lebar mengiasi wajah cerah itu.

"Suasana hati yang buruk di pagi-pagi begini!" serunya sambil memperhatikan penampilan Sakura, menilai. "Dengan rok yang lusuh, baju yang kotor dan kusut. Rambut yang berantakan, wajahmu pucat, matamu bengkak."

Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum lemah untuk merespon. Sesaat dia merapikan rok sepan setengah pahanya dan membetulkan kemeja putihnya.

"Jadi, pertarungan macam apalagi yang terjadi antara kau dan dia tadi malam?"

"Aku hanya memastikan…" kalimat itu menggantung, dan terlihat Sakura seperti tak berniat untuk melanjutkannya.

"Keadaannya yang sekarat?" Ino melanjutkan. Sakura tak merespon dan hanya terdiam, wajah itu kembali sedih.

"Dia mengusirku, Ino." Kata Sakura dengan suara pelan, namun mampu menyayat hati. "Dia lebih senang jika ada perempuan itu di sampingnya. Ya…seharusnya aku sudah tahu bahwa pilihannya pasti begitu. Aku memang bukan hal yang penting baginya. Tapi apakah aku salah jika aku melarangnya untuk mengikuti Balap Mobil ilegal lagi? Aku hanya ingin dia…ya Tuhan, dia sudah berkali-kali hampir mati, dan pernah di vonis lumpuh seumur hidup. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus mencegahnya dengan cara apa lagi…"

"Sakura…" Ino merangkul sahabatnya dengan penuh simpati. "Aku tahu kau dan Sasuke tak memiliki hubungan yang baik. Dan, Sakura, maka dari itu sudahilah ini semua. Saatnya kau bangun dari keterpurukanmu, dan mencoba mencari hal yang baru. Dia hanya akan terus menyakitmu. Dan akan terus begitu."

"Tapi aku—belum siap untuk itu semua. Aku—aku mencintainya Ino." Tiba-tiba saja air matanya menetes, dan dengan cepat Sakura menyekanya oleh jemarinya yang lentik dan sepucat salju itu. Dia bergumam, seolah bukan untuk siapapun. "Mencintainya…"

"Ya Tuhan, bantulah aku." Bisik Ino, dia melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap Sakura. "Katakan kau dapat melewati ini, kau pasti bisa. Lakukankanlah yang bisa kau lakukan. Aku percaya kau mampu."

"Tidak Ino, tidak." Kata perempuan itu putus asa. "Balapan adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Dan aku, aku hanya perempuan yang setiap pagi menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Lagipula kami memiliki Mizuki, dan sulit bagiku untuk menjelaskan padanya nanti."

"Baiklah." Kata Ino sambil menghela nafas. "Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain memberimu masukan-maskukan. Pergilah, jenguk dia, dan jangan biarkan perempuan manapun menyentuhnya."

Sakura kembali menyeka air matanya, dan dia beranjak. Lalu dia tersenyum pada Ino. Tanpa sepatah katapun, dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan kantornya. Menuju Rumah Sakit.

**oo00oo**

"Uchiha Sasuke ya…" pelayan itu terlihat berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Yang masuk UGD di pukul 1.45 malam, umm, tunggu dulu—ah, ya! Dia sudah _check out_ tadi pagi. Sekitar pukul 6.00 tadi."

Sakura membeku beberapa saat, terlihat berpikir. Sedetik kemudian, dia berlari keluar Rumah Sakit mencari taksi. Tanpa memperdulikan _security_ yang menegurnya, dia menaiki taksi dan segera tancap gas. Saat ditanya kemana tujuannya, Sakura langsung menjawab 'BIG MACHINE'. Daerah dimana gedung-gedung , ruko-ruko, dan jalanan yang tak berpenghuni berada. Sakura memilih daerah itu untuk mencari Sasuke, karena dia tahu dari Naruto—yang juga seorang Pembalap ilegal dan juga teman dekatnya dengan Sasuke—dan juga dia pernah melihat Sasuke di sana. Dengan teman-teman pembalap ilegal lainnya.

Saat Sakura sampai, dia segera berlari menyelusuri jalanan besar yang sepi. Gedung-gedung besar yang berwarna abu-abu—karena catnya sudah memudar, terlihat menyeramkan baginya seorang diri. Tapi yang kini ada di pikirannya hanyalah Sasuke. Dan tak ada hal yang lebih penting lagi untuk menyita perhatiannya. Terus berlari, dan mulai putus asa karena tak menemukan siapapun di sini, Sakura mulai menghentikan larinya. Dia terengah-engah, dan kepalanya terasa pusing.

Saat dia mengedarkan pandangannya, Sakura mendengar suara bising membahana. Dia segera berlari ke sumber suara, dan menemukan orang-orang urakan dengan mobil mereka yang berjejer rapi, tengah berpesta-pora di bawah gedung yang luas bukan main. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Sasuke di sana. Tak menemukan siapapun, dia akhirnya berinisiatif untuk mencarinya. Sakura berjalan masuk kedalam gedung tua itu dan membelah kerumunan. Sakura terlihat mencolok dengan dandanannya yang rapi—perempuan kantoran yang memakai baju ketat dan rok setengah paha, serta rambut merah muda ikal tergerai mencapai punggung dan kedepan dadanya. _High heels_-nya berdentum saat semuanya tiba-tiba terdiam untuk menatapnya.

Yang ada dipenglihatannya hanyalah pemuda-pemuda yang urakan. Tidak semuanya berwajah seram, malah dia berpendapat mereka semua lumayan. Sakura tahu, sebagian dari orang-orang yang mengikuti ajang Pembalapan Mobil yang ilegal hanyalah orang-orang yang tak terperhatikan. Seperti jauh dari pengawasan orang tua mereka, atau keluarga yang hancur. Sakura pernah melihat teman-teman yang di bawa Naruto atau teman-teman Sasuke yang kaya-raya tapi mengikuti ini. Dan tak heran, ajang ini hanyalah diikuti oleh anak-anak kaya yang kurang perhatian.

"Sakura-chan!" seseorang memanggilnya. Dan Sakura kenal betul suara itu; Naruto. Dia melihat pemuda itu berlari kearahnya. Rantai-rantai di bajunya bergemericik. Wajah terkejut bukan main terpampang di wajah itu. "Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Ah, aku mencari—"

"Sasuke? Dia ada di sini dan baik-baik saja. Tadi pagi dia menelponku untuk menyusulnya di rumah sakit. Maafkan aku kalau ini tanpa sepengetahuanmu tapi, dia bilang kau tidak akan apa-apa kalau aku tidak memberi tahumu—"

"Dimana dia?" Sakura tak mengindahkan penjelasan Naruto. Perempuan itu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. "Kau tahu dia belum sembuh betul, Naruto. Dan aku kira kita dapat bekerja sama untuk mencegahnya melakukan ini dulu."

"Aku sudah melarangnya, tapi dia tetap saja bersikeras—kau tahu kan sifatnya itu seperti apa?"

"Dan Karin ada bersamanya?" Sakura bertanya, seakan Naruto tak bicara apapun.

"Perempuan itu sulit kujauhkan dari Sasuke. Dia terus berusaha dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke dan—ya, dia ada bersama Sasuke." Yang paling tidak ingin Narto lihat dari raut wajah Sakura adalah, kekecewaan atas perkataannya. Dia sangat menyayangkan kenapa Sakura yang begitu cantik, anggun, berada di tempat seperti ini, hanya untuk mencari orang macam Sasuke yang tidak tahu diri. Sakura begitu polos, rapuh, seakan tak tersentuh. Sifat naifnya lah yang menuntunnya pada semua ini. Dan Naruto paham betul betapa naïf perempuan yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"Ikuti aku," dan Sakura pun mengikutinya dengan kepatuhan. Naruto terus berusaha untuk disisi Sakura agar tak ada satupun yang berani jail padanya. Naruto sudah merasakan tatapan lapar dari orang-orang bajingan ini, dan dia tak mau mengambil resiko dengan Sakura berhasil di sentuh oleh siapapun yang ada di sini.

Saat sampai di sebuah ruangan, Naruto mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Dia membuka pintunya dan mendapati Sasuke tengah berbaring di atas kursi memanjang dengan kedua matanya tertutup oleh lengan. Sakura segera jalan mendekat. Karin yang berada di sisinya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh permusuhan karena telah membawa perempuan itu ke sini.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto dari ambang pintu. Lelaki itu tak merespon, namun Naruto tetap melanjutkan. "Sakura datang mencarimu."

Maka dalam sekejap, Sasuke menjatuhkan lengannya dan membuka matanya. Mendapati Sakura di hadapannya, mematung dengan kedua tangannya canggung berada di sisi tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau membawanya kesini, sialan?"

"Aku harus membawanya kemana lagi? Apa aku harus menyerahkannya saja pada kakakmu?" sergah Naruto dengan tidak sabar.

"Brengsek," bisik Sasuke seraya bangkit berdiri. Lalu dia menatap Sakura yang pundaknya sudah bergetar, bersiap untuk menangis. Dan Sasuke paling tidak menyukai hal ini. "Apalagi sekarang?"

"Aku berhak minta penjelasan yang masuk akal darimu tentang usahamu menghindariku dengan _check out_ lebih cepat dari Rumah Sakit." Kata perempuan itu dengan parau. Hidungnya memerah, setengah mati ia mencoba menyumbat air matanya yang siap untuk membludak keluar.

"Dan aku punya ratusan pertanyaan untukmu tentang ini semua. Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku? Kenapa kau tak ada lelahnya untuk terus menangisiku? Kenapa kau tidak diam saja di rumah, diam, atau berkutat di depan komputer kantormu sampai aku pulang? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Dimana harga dirimu sebagai perempuan? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku semalam dan sekarang kembali menuntut alasan kenapa aku pergi dari gedung putih keparat itu? Dan, untuk apa kau di sini? Nah, jawab itu. Maka aku akan berikan alasanku."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jika ada ratusan pertanyaan yang ingin di lontarkan Sasuke untuknya, maka dia ada ribuan alasan hanya untuk sekedar keberadaannya di sini. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kedua orang tuamu melakukan semua ini padamu. Semuanya ada pada dirimu! Dan aku tak heran, kau memang orang paling buruk yang pernah kutemui."

"Dan kenapa kau masih terus di sini jika kau merasa akulah orang yang paling buruk untukmu? Aku heran, kenapa ada perempuan keras kepala sepertimu di dunia ini. Datang kedalam hidupku, menghancurkan. Dan apa yang kau ketahui tentangku? Sepele! Aku hanya ingin kebebasan, bukan kekangan darimu!"

"Aku dapat mengertimu, maka dari itu lakukan sesuatu yang terbaik untukmu. Aku mengerti dirimu, bahkan lebih dari dirimu sendiri! Aku tahu kau menyukai dunia hitam yang hanya berakhir pada kematian begitu banyak, tapi aku hanya berusaha melakukan sesuatu yang kubisa agar aku tak kehilanganmu! Namun, apa yang terus kau lakukan? Memelihara perempuan yang tak jelas darimana dia berasal macam dia—"

"Jaga lidahmu, _lady _yang terhormat. Aku dapat mencabik wajah cantikmu itu jika aku mau," Karin menyahut dari sisinya. Namun Sakura tak mengindahkannya. Tapi seakan mengerti, Naruto yang berada di ambang pintu menatap Karin dengan pandangan menggeleng-geleng dan menggerakan jemarinya di lehernya seolah ingin menyembelih. Sakura melanjutkan,

"Aku tak pernah peduli, karena aku berusaha menuruti apapun yang kau inginkan!" Saat kata-kata itu terucap, air matanya jatuh melintasi pipinya yang putih pucat itu. "tapi aku hanya perempuan biasa yang bisa mencintai, menyayangi, merindukan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Aku merasa tak bersalah jika aku tak menyukai keberadaannya diantara kita, tapi apakah kau pernah peduli? Yang ada di otakmu hanya Balapan, Laju, Bunuh, dan Menang. Dia bisa menemanimu di sisi kemudi saat kau mengemudi, tapi aku? Secuilpun, aku tak pernah merasa seperti memilikimu!"

"Apa mauamu? Apa maumu dariku, Sakura?" kata Sasuke akhirnya. Dia menatap dingin perempuan yang hampir terisak di hadapannya ini.

"Yang kuinginkan kau menganggapku sebagai istri pada umumnya!" jerit perempuan itu dengan putus asa. Lalu dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bahunya naik turun. Lalu dia menyeka butir-butir air mata itu di pipinya dengan rasa sakit yang amat dalam. "bukan hanya perempuan yang menunggumu setiap malam, menyiapkan baju dan sarapan pagimu. Aku ingin diperlakukan layak." Katanya dibalik isakannya.

"Kau sudah mengambil resikomu dengan mau dinikahkan olehku. Sudah kubilang, bukan ide bagus untuk membagi kehidupanmu yang penuh karir dan cerah itu dengan orang seperti aku. Jika kau pikir aku memiliki rasa kasih sayang, kau salah. Jika yang kau lihat antara aku dan Karin adalah sebuah perselingkuhan, maka kau pun menyalak pada orang yang salah. Yang aku punya hanya uang, dan cara bagaimana aku dapat menghamburkannya untuk sekedar mengambil sisa dari butir-butir kebahagiaanku yang tak pernah kudapatkan sebelumnya. Nah, sekarang, apa yang kauingin dengar dariku lagi?" kata Sasuke, yang mengejutkannya kali ini suara itu terdengar lembut dan penuh perhatian. Dia menatap Sakura seolah menangani seorang anak balita yang merajuk.

Sakura tertunduk dan membersihkan sisa-sisa air matanya. "Suruh perempuan itu pergi dari sini," katanya pada Sasuke.

Dan saat itu juga, dia menatap Naruto yang termangu diambang pintu. Memberi isyarat, dan lelaki itu pun segera pergi dari sini. Dengan Karin yang sudah berada di cengkramannya, perempuan itu sempat berontak, tapi cengkraman Naruto cukup kuat baginya. Setelah mereka pergi, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan masih tetap membersihkan air matanya yang terus mengalir.

Sakura tidak tahu apakah Sasuke merasa iba padanya atau sudah benar-benar jenuh dengannya sehingga mengalah dan memilih menuruti apa yang dia inginkan. Nyatanya, pemuda itu kini berdiri dihadapannya, menatapnya seolah menunggu. Namun seketika itu juga, segala macam bentuk jeritan hatinya pada Sasuke hilang. Kata-katanya hilang, dan dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun sekarang. Merasa kesunyian menyergap, akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau masih saja sabar denganku." Katanya sambil mengusap wajahnya. Keletihan terlukis di wajah yang luar biasa tampan itu. "aku sudah kehabisan akal untuk menanganimu, tapi kau malah terus mendekat. Sekarang aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa untukmu."

Perempuan itu menatapnya, di matanya tersirat kepolosan yang murni. "Apakah tidak ada harapan bagi kita untuk membina semuanya dari awal?"

"Aku tidak tahu…" kata lelaki itu pelan. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Jadi kau akan tetap memilih duniamu dan meninggalkanku?"

"Dari awal aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk hidup denganmu."

Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum getir. Kebisuan tiba-tiba menyingapinya. Dan dia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Dengan gugup, dia meremas kepalanya dan menarik rambutnya. Lalu tertawa, dan malah terdengar buruk karena dipaksakan.

"Aku memberimu pilihan, Sakura." Kata Sasuke, tanpa memperdulikan sikap Sakura. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, seolah tak ada siapapun di sisinya. "Terus bersamaku, atau teruskan hidup cerahmu."

Sakura merasakan itu adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah dia dengar. Dia bukan pilihan, dan tak akan mau memilih jika diberi pilihan. Dia tahu hubungannya dan Sasuke tak mungkin dapat di perbaiki. Semenjak mereka menikah 3 tahun yang lalu. Dia sudah bertubi-tubi mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang menyakiti hatinya. Atau dengan perbuatan lelaki itu yang berkali-kali sanggup membuatnya menghabiskan waktu seharian di kantor untuk menangis. Tapi dia tak pernah lelah untuk sekedar menanti kebahagian itu datang diantara mereka—jika ada.

Jika dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya, maka itu akan menjadi sebuah kesalahan yang fatal. Jika memang di sini akhir rumah tangganya, Sakura akan menjadi perempuan yang paling sedih di seluruh Jepang. Tapi di sisi lain dia tak ingin memaksa kehendak orang lain demi keegoisannya. Sakura berdiri, memandangi apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya. Namun pandangannya terhenti saat dia melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang membelakanginya di atas meja di sana. Sakura berjalan untuk menutupi rasa penasarannya, dan dia menemukan sebuah wajah cantik menggemaskan di dalam potret itu. Rambut hitamnya yang lebat membingkai di sisi pipinya yang tembam. Mata hitam itu tak dapat membohongi siapa dirinya. Sakura menatap Sasuke, tapi lelaki itu sedikitpun tak membalas tatapannya. Hanya terdiam, memandang kosong.

"dan berpisah dengan Mizuki?" kata Sakura sambil terus menatapnya.

Tapi lelaki itu tak membalas. Dia hanya termangu, menatapi dinding putih bersih dihadapannya. Seolah dengan itu dia mampu melihat jalan keluar dan jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura. Tapi dia tak mempu berkata-kata. Yang dia ketahui, Sakura menekan tombol yang tepat untuk membuatnya terlihat bimbang. Dan seakan menemukan jalan buntu, akhirnya dia menatap Sakura.

Setahunya, tidak ada lagi yang dapat dibenahi di dalam rumah tangganya ini. Dari awal dia menikahi Sakura karena dipaksa, dan sudah jelas tanpa cinta. Tadinya memang Sasuke mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya karena mereka adalah teman sedari kecil. Tapi Sasuke tak pernah mencoba memeperhatikan Sakura karena dia begitu menyebalkan dan cengeng. Hingga besar, mereka tumbuh. Dan kedua orang tua Sasuke sudah terlalu jenuh dan lelah melihat tingkah laku anaknya yang tak kunjung membaik. Sasuke menjadi pembangkang yang ulung, dan begitu urakan. Catatan kriminal di sana-sini. Hingga mereka berinisiatif untuk menikahkannya saja. Berharap dengan begitu dia akan melihat anaknya mempunyai sikap dewasa dan tanggung jawab.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana Sasuke sekarang. Dia memang menjadi seorang suami, dan—ayah. Namun tidak cukup baik bagi Sakura dan Mizuki. Sasuke meniduri Sakura karena rasa penasarannya saja, dan dia pikir tak ada perasaan lebih selain itu.

Sasuke pun tidak menyangka kenapa dia malah sangat menyayangi buah hatinya. Melebihi apapun. Dan harus diakui, jika dia pulang semata-mata hanya untuk menemui Mizuki. Mengajaknya bermain, menciumnya, atau sekedar mengajaknya jalan-jalan keluar. Dan dia akan pergi jika anak itu kembali terlelap. Lalu kembali lagi saat dia mulai merasakan rindu. Menurutnya Sakura adalah ibu yang baik. Dia mengurus Mizuki dengan penuh kasih-sayang. Dan itu sudah cukup baginya. Mungkin Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebagai penitipan anak, dan Sasuke tahu untuk dirinya sendiri saja, itu terdengar keterlaluan.

Tapi entah kenapa kali ini perasaan getir menyinggapinya. Dia memberi Sakura pilihan, dia tahu Sakura pasti akan sangat sakit hati mendengarnya. Tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Dia telah gagal menjadi seorang suami dan ayah. Dan kesempatannya untuk berubah begitu minim. Pembalap Maut sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Mizuki adalah separuh nyawanya. Namun Sakura, perlahan dia mulai merasakan perasaan yang aneh menelusup ke relung hatinya. Dan dia tidak tahu apa nama dari perasaan ini. Apakah Sakura sudah menjadi salah satu bagian dari dirinya? Dia tak tahu. Dan dia tak ingin mengetahuinya. Karena jika dia mengetahuinya, dia tahu nantinya ini akan berujung pada rasa sakit. Jadi kini Sasuke terdiam, membisu, berharap dengan itu perasaan gundahnya hilang dalam sekejap.

"Baiklah…" perempuan itu membuka suaranya. Dia meletakan potret itu setelah dia mengusapnya. Lalu dia menatap Sasuke. "Jika kau merasa aku hanyalah penghalang bagimu, aku akan pergi."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura berjalan menuju pintu. Langkahnya terasa berat, tapi tak ada yang lebih berharga lagi selain membiarkan cintanya bahagia. Walaupun tanpanya sekalipun. Dan sekarang, Uchiha Sakura menetapkan untuk menentukan jalan hidupnya, bersamaan dengan langkahnya yang mantap. Sesaat langkah itu terhenti—seperti biasa, seperti saat-saat dimana dia meninggalkan Sasuke—seperti kejadian yang sudah dilewatinya. Tapi bedanya kali ini tidak ada Karin di antara mereka. Dan langkahnya kali ini, tak akan mungkin kembali lagi. Air matanya tidak menetes. Tapi dia merasakan dadanya bergemuruh seakan hendak runtuh.

Saat Sakura menghilang di balik pintu, Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Perlahan, dia menundukan kepalanya, dan meremas kepalanya. Saat dia mengetahui ada beberapa botol wiski di dekatnya, dengan kecepatan tak terduga dia mengambilnya dan melemparkannya ke tembok. Emosinya meluap. Dia menatap serpihan kaca yang bertebaran. Keadaannya sama seperti hatinya saat ini.

.

**oo00oo**

**.**

**1 year ago.**

"Mizuki, sayang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya Nak. Ingat pesan Mum. Jangan bermain dengan orang yang tidak di kenal, jangan membeli makanan yang tidak pernah kau makan sebelumnya. Jika kau ingin ke toilet, angkat tanganmu dan katakan pada Sensei-mu ya Nak."

"Ya, Mum."

"Mum akan menjemputmu saat kau pulang nanti." Wanita berambut merah jambu itu menunduk untuk mengecup pipi anaknya yang di kuncir kuda tinggi. Rambut hitamnya berkilauan di bawah sinar matahari.

"Oh ya Mum, nanti Paman Naluto akan ikut menjemputku." Katanya sambil menyangkutkan bekalnya di lehernya.

"Ah, bagus kalau begitu. Jika Mum belum datang, menunggulah di sini dulu dengan Paman Naruto ya sayang. Aishiteru."

"Aishitelu mo matta, Mum!"

Wanita itu segera masuk ke mobilnya dan tancap gas. Sakura, yang mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh mulai merasakan kalau dia sudah benar-benar telat pergi ke kantor hari ini. Tujuannya adalah cepat ke kantor dan mendapatkan ijin untuk kembali menjemput Mizuki. Memang diakui Sakura agak sedikit kelabakan tanpa adanya _baby sitter_ yang membantunya mengurus Mizuki. _Baby sitter_ mengundurkan dirinya beberapa hari lalu dan sekarang Sakura benar-benar menjadi Mum yang _plus-plus._

Tapi dirinya sangat menikmati kerepotannya saat mengurus Mizuki. Kini Mizuki tengah masuk kedalam _Playgroup._ Itu menandakan pertumbuhan Mizuki tanpa disadari olehnya. Seperti baru kemarin dia menggendongnya dan menimangnya. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi anak yang cantik dan menggemaskan. Dan kesehariannya yang selalu dibumbui dengan canda tawanya. Yang tak pernah terlupakan, kadang Mizuki sering mempertanyakan hal-hal yang mengejutkan bagi Sakura. Dan lagi. Hal itu membuatnya terus merindukan gelak tawa balita itu. Dan saat Sakura mulai kembali pada pekerjaannya, alarmnya berbunyi. Tak terasa sudah hampir dua jam. Dan saatnya untuk menjemput Mizuki. Sakura segera melangkah keluar dan menuju mobilnya.

Perjalanannya tidak memakan waktu yang lama, karena hanya 5 menit dia sudah sampai pada tujuannya. Sakura segera turun dari mobilnya, dan menyusuri lorong untuk menuju ke taman bermain di mana Mizuki biasa menunggunya. Saat menemukan Mizuki, betapa terkejutnya dia.

Hatinya mencelos. Ada getaran aneh di dadanya. Membeku, Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata saat melihat siapa orang yang kini di hadapannya. Selain keberadaannya, Sakura juga tak mampu mempercayai pengelihatannya. Karena kini, Uchiha Sasuke tengah berada di hadapannya. Mizuki berada di dekapannya. Dengan jas yang rapi, tak berdasi, namun malah menambahkan kesan yang luar biasa gagah untuknya. Dan Sakura tak pernah melihat orang lain manapun yang mampu menandingi kegagahan Sasuke saat ini. Sakura temangu, dan dia tersadar saat dia mendengar Mizuki memanggilnya.

"Mum!" jeritnya riang. Dia bergoyang-goyang di pelukan Sasuke. Sakura hanya mampu balas tersenyum, dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya untuk Sasuke. Mencoba setenang mungkin, dia berdehem.

"Mizuki, sudah Mum bilang jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal, sayang." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Matanya melirik Sasuke sesaat.

"Kata Paman Naluto dia Dad!" serunya, menatapi Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian. Sakura mendelik. Tapi berusaha tetap mengendalikan dirinya saat dia sadar Mizuki belum tahu apa arti 'Dad'.

"Mizuki—"

"Aku berhak minta penjelasanmu atas tindakanmu menjauhkanku dari anakku untuk menghindariku." Sahut Sasuke terlebih dulu. Sakura belum melupakan nada yang luar biasa tenang itu.

"Ini sudah selesai sejak kau memberikan hak asuhnya padaku setahun yang lalu!"

"Dan sepertinya lupa bilang padamu kalau itu sebagai arti 'titip anakku'." Katanya. "Mulai sekarang aku juga akan merawatnya."

"Dan meninggalkannya lagi?"

"Kau lupa, kau meninggalkanku, Sakura."

"Dan kau mempersalahkanku atas pilihanmu sendiri?" Sakura mendengus dan saat dia menarik nafasnya, dia merasakan dadanya sesak. "sejak dulu kau bilang kau tidak mencintaiku. Sejak kita menikah, yang kau pentingkan hanya duniamu. Kau memberi pilihan padaku, dan kini, aku sudah memilih jalanku tapi kau datang dengan tampilanmu yang baru. Mencoba mengelabuhiku? Maaf aku harus mengecewakanmu, tapi ini tak akan berhasil!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," kata Sasuke sambil menurunkan Mizuki dari gendongannya. "aku hanya datang, dan salah jika aku mempertanyakan dimana hakku pada Mizuki?"

"Tidak. Tapi kau telah mengabaikannya dari setahun yang lalu. Itu sudah cukup bukti bagiku kalau diantara kami tidak ada yang kau inginkan."

"Apa kaubilang?" Sasuke menyipit, dan Sakura terkejut saat melihat Sasuke melakukan itu. "aku mencoba memperbaiki diriku selama setahun. Menjadi seorang pria berkarir—duduk di belakang meja besar dengan komputer—dan cukup untuk menghidupi anak-istriku nanti. Memang bodoh jika mendengar aku melakukan ini demi kalian, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Aku ada di sini, dan aku tidak akan berkilah lagi." Sasuke berhenti sesaat. "Aku ingin membawa kalian bersamaku."

Hal yang dirasakan Sakura pertama kali saat mendengar kata itu adalah, terkejut bukan main. Dia menarik nafasnya, dan merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Tiba-tiba keketusan dalam dirinya berubah menjadi raut kebimbangan. Dia menggigit bibir semerah darah itu. Dan tersenyum tidak percaya. Dia tidak mampu bicara.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke mulai tidak sabar dengan ini. Dia mengusap keningnya seakan frustasi. "aku memohon padamu,"

Sakura belum menjawab. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mendekat untuk memberinya kepastian. Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi Sasuke menyentuh pundaknya, memaksanya untuk menatap. "Aku mohon, Sakura."

Sakura tidak pernah merasakan perasaan semacam ini sebelumnya. Dia merasa harus berontak dari Sasuke untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya. Tapi di sisi yang lain, Sakura merasa sangat terkejut—terharu—dan senang. Dia menyadari satu hal, dan sangat bodoh karena itu. Cintanya belum pudar.

Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap, Sakura terpaku karena mata itu berkilat penuh kelembutan padanya. Sakura tersenyum, dan tak mampu menahan lagi emosinya sehingga dengan secepat kilat dia memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Tak mampu berkata, hanya air mata yang mewakili perasaannya. Tentang betapa dia bahagia dengan ini. Dia merasakan tangan Sasuke yang hangat menangkup lehernya, merengkuhnya. "Aku mencintaimu…"

Dan Sakura memang benar-benar mencintainya. Sasuke tahu, dan akan terus mengetahuinya. Merasakan. Maka dari itu dia merengkuh wanita itu semakin dalam, penuh kasih. Saat Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, dia menyadari kalau sedari tadi Mizuki hanya terbengong-bengong menatapi mereka berdua.

"Mum, aku juga ingin di peluk!"

Sakura tersenyum, dan memandang Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu Sasuke kembali membawa Mizuki dalam pelukannya. Dan ketiganya berjalan menyusuri lorong yang sepi dengan di warnai gelak tawa Mizuki. Sakura berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahku? Ada beberapa hal yang kuingin beri tahu padamu."

"Aku ingin ajak Mizuki ke wahana taman bermain nanti malam di pusat kota."

"Anak perempuanku tidak boleh pergi kemanapun saat malam!"

"Aku akan menikahi lagi ibunya agar aku bisa mengajak 'anakku' bermain saat malam di wahana anak-anak."

"Aku ijinkan kalau begitu."

"Mum dan Dad bicala apa sih?"

Kedua tertawa renyah.


End file.
